Hill Dwarfs
Overview Hill Dwarfs hail from Germania and Scandinavia and are found most often in subterranean cities in mountainous regions close enough to trade with the tribes on the surface. There are familiies of Dwarfs who live in Roma mostly for purposes of trade or employment, though these are more often the exception than the rule. A number of them serve in Roma's legions, and it is said more than one dwarf clan has connections to Roma's crime families. They can often be found working as bodyguards, smiths and merchants. Hill Dwarfs are one of the most ancient races of Roma (by their claim, the first), and the among the most tenacious and determined. In ages long past, they built great works of stone and iron, though by present day these realms are under constant pressure from orcs, goblins, and other invaders, so they must frequently march out to defend their homes and hoards. Dwarfs comprise the greatest miners and tunnelers in the world, and are supremely skilled craftsmen. Whether it be forging weapons and armor or the construction of fortifications, the ingenuity and technical ability of Dwarfs is unmatched; no other race can rival their care and skill. Hill Dwarfs dislike and are deeply distrustful of 'wild magic', at least in its conventional form, though they have an innate resistance to its effects. Dwarfs do wield magic, though they do so differently from most other races, inscribing runes to bind it and thereby create weapons of legend, unparalleled anywhere in the Republic. Personae Dwarves are a grim and exceptionally proud people. They have a great reverence for old things, valuing them for their memories and associations. Hoarding wealth is also a great passion among Dwarfs-- they are an industrious race and work hard for their riches and possessions. Physical Description Hill Dwarfs are a short race, even the tallest standing less than 5 feet. They are typically burly and thick through the middle, and more have tan to dark complexions, with hair and eye color that varies as much as humanity's. Among some clans, the relative length and fullness of a Dwarf's beard indicate how old and wise he is; these Dwarfs are immensely proud of their beads and never cut or trim them. Their more cosmopolitan cousins, particularly Dwarfs living among humans, do not share such scruples. Female dwarves are slender in proportion to males, although also wiry and strong. Contrary to rumor, many female dwarfs are quite attractive in their own way, and have no more facial hair than human women. Relations Dwarfs are not so dissimilar from hard working Men, and it's clear why the two races have coincided agreeably. Unlike most other fantasy settings, Dwarfs in Roma possess little animosity towards the Elven race as a whole, and in fact the more barbaric clans have been known to regularly fight alongside the Silvan to defend their territory from Roman encroachment. They are, however, apprehensive of the Sidhe's magical traditions and turn their noses up at the Druuchii's claims of godhood. Alignment Dwarf culture tends to breed order and tradition, but plenty of Dwarfs stray from the norm. Hill Dwarf Lands Germania, Scandinavia, Gaul and even Brittonia. Religion The Dwarf faith is based around the myth of the Titans, who supposedly created the earth and the Dwarf race. Category:Races